Save Me
by MidnightGlace
Summary: Sonic..Please...Save me...


_Midnight Glacer: Edited some parts..._

* * *

**-Hopeless-**

Here she was again, in Eggman's base, trapped like a caged animal, waiting for Sonic to save her yet again.

To tell you the truth, she was sick of it. Always being the bait.

She sighed. _Why couldn't he just abduct someone else? _She thought to herself while hugging her body, pulling her petite legs closer.

"Eggman's got it all wrong… I wasn't his girlfriend" Amy admitted to herself, hugging her legs tighter.

Amy smiled sadly at the thought of herself chasing him, confessing her love for him, and being turned down right after.

"He was running…He was always running…." She softly whispered to herself

"I was a fool" she sighed as she lifted her head, letting a tear slide down her cheek. Amy hummed a sad melody as more tears slid down her cheeks.

A flat screen TV suddenly appeared from behind a wall, startling her. She was surprised when Sonic was shown on the screen, battling some robots that got in the way of saving her, but she wasn't surprised about that.

She was surprised by the look on his face. She wiped the tears away as she saw Sonic, angrily demanding to let her go.

"What got him so worked up?" She silently asked herself. A timer appeared on the screen as she stared at the television.

Amy read the numbers indicated at the timer. "5:00? What's that for?" She cocked her head while questioning the silence.

"Eggman!" Sonic angrily shouted. "If you don't make it to her in time…It's bye-bye to your precious Amy Rose" Eggman chuckled darkly as he threatened him while in his Egg-mobile.

"Heheh…..If you admit defeat and give up the emeralds, I will defuse the bomb and set her free" Eggman, once again, chuckled darkly.

"A…A BOMB?!" Amy's eyes widened

"EGGMAAAAN!" Sonic's expression got darker, more enraged as he charged towards the large man in his vehicle.

"LET AMY GO!"

_Sonic…you…did love me…_Another tear strolled down her cheek.

Meanwhile, Eggman on the other hand, felt guilt...he didn't tell Sonic about the accident that he caused in the lab..He didn't want to tell him about the poison in her body...

Eggman shielded his guilt with an evil look on his face but inside, he was actually worried about his little pink bait.

_I am sorry Sonic._.Eggman thought.

She looked around her cell but there was no bomb there. She then glanced at the timer.

"Three minutes left..." She started to feel something in her body warm. She heard some ticking noises inside her and also felt as if she was about to explode.

Amy tried to touch her belly and was surprised when she felt stitches.

_Stitches?! But…..Why?!_

Amy started to feel tense and scared as she felt the freshly made stitches on her belly.

_This can't be happening! No! It can't be…._ Tears started welling up in her eyes but were quickly wiped away by her palms. "SONIC!" she yelled, hoping that he could hear her.

She stared at Sonic, who was still trying to defeat Eggman, desperately searching for signs that he heard her.

His ears twitched and looked at the direction where the gate to the cells were.

Amy's eyes lit up with hope as she called his name once more.

Sonic rushed to the gates were but screeched to a halt when Eggman threatened to push the button of Amy's doom.

Amy glanced at the timer. "Two minutes left…" Her body started to feel warmer.

"No way…." Was all she could manage to say while letting those held back tears slide down her cheek.

"It's impossible…" She sobbed harder.

"He…he can't make it" Amy held her head down while still crying.

Sonic managed to destroy the Egg mobile and was now headed to Amy's cell

Amy, on the other hand, collapsed to the floor, her vision was blurring and she started to feel a little numb.

She turned her head towards the screen to look at the timer while helping herself up. "Forty-five seconds left" She was now panting heavily.

She then saw a blue blur right in front of her.

"S-Sonic? Is that you?" She asked, sounding weak and fragile while coughing up some blood

"Amy! I'm s-" Sonic was cut off by Amy when she put her finger on his mouth.

"Hush now…It'll be alright" Her voice was now faint and barely audible.

There were tears forming in his eyes as Amy comforted him.

"But the bomb…It deactivated" Sonic's voice cracked as he spoke. "Amy…I'm sorry that I failed you.." He sobbed harder

"Shhh…" Amy said with a comforting tone.

"You did your best to save me…It's all okay now…" Amy wiped his tears away, trying to hold back her own tears.

"No! Don't leave me! Please!" Sonic noticed that Amy's skin felt colder and saw the she was getting paler. Her bewitching eyes that he had fallen for were replaced by empty, lifeless orbs. Her eyes were oozing with tears.

"Amy…."

"Amy?"

"Amy!"

Silence…

_No way…._ He thought while carrying her in his arms. Tears started to flow down his cheeks again.

"AMY!" He sobbed violently, clutching onto his fragile rose.

As Sonic was still crying loudly, Eggman attempts to escape with Bokkun and his two other robot companions.

While Eggman was in the middle of escaping, Sonic dashed off to Tails' workshop with the near dead Amy Rose in his arms, having hope that Tails will save her from dying, but when Sonic got there, he was already too late.

Sobs filled the room as Tails gathered the whole Sonic team and heard of Amy's death. Most of them tried to comfort Cream, who was the one in the most pain because of the death of her best friend.

Sonic was outside…out for a run, trying to get away from reality but he couldn't…

"I love you Amy Rose and I always will" Sonic whispered to himself while still running through the forest with tears in his eyes.

* * *

_Midnight Glacer: I somehow felt the need of eating nutella while editing this...  
_


End file.
